Mansion with a Murderer
by Surferboy171
Summary: The seven koopalings are stuck in their own mansion while trying to dodge/escape a killer loose in the building. Booby traps set up around the mansion has them running eveywhere. Will they survive? Or will they take unrecoverable losses? Slight Incest, yaoi, romance, and gore. These are Not my characters. (Credit to Nintendo)
1. A discovery

Crash, bang, **thump!**

"What the…" Ludwig said quietly

Ludwig was in his room, barely just waking up. He was just about to shower when he heard the ruckus. He decided to go check what happened. As he walked past his six other koopalings' rooms, he heard some getting up, some still sound asleep. Iggy was wide awake. He had also heard the commotion. He heard the footsteps of Ludwig.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes Iggy?" Ludwig replied

"You heard the noise too right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to check it out right now."

"Ooh! Can I come?" Iggy said excitedly.

"Of course you can, why not?" Ludwig happily said back.

Iggy had always liked how Ludwig can be so nice and caring sometimes. Of course, he didn't like-like him. He liked someone else.

The two crept stealthily down the hallways, barely making a sound. They made their way towards he living room with the gigantic TV and connected gaming consoles. Nothing there. They went to the kitchen, nothing there either.

"What was that noise then?"

"No idea," Ludwig said, disappointed.

The two brothers were heading back to their rooms when they caught eye of something near the door. It was still morning, so they could not see what it was.

"What is that?" said Ludwig with a confused face.

They looked at what appeared to be a big black lump in the shadows. They also noticed the door was slightly open. They both had the same idea, an intruder!

"We're not alone then…" said Ludwig dramatically.

"Who could have gotten in here?" Iggy worrily said

They still couldn't see what the thing was.

"Iggy, can you find a flashlight?"

"Sure"

Iggy searched for a flashlight and tripped with a loud thump.

"Iggy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iggy answered.

Iggy got up, feeling something wet on himself.

After searching for a few minutes, Iggy remembered there was a flashlight in his room somewhere, so he told Ludwig, "How about we just go to my room and look for it? I know I have one on there."

"Ok, let's go"

As they walked into Iggy's room, they searched. Five minutes later, Iggy found the flashlight.

"I found it!" said Iggy, joyfully.

"Nice, now let's get going," giving Iggy an accomplishing look.

As Iggy was getting up, Ludwig was suddenly horrified. He backed away into the wall. Iggy was confused.

"What's wrong Ludwig?"

"I…Ig…iggy…?" Ludwig chattered.

"W…wh..why is…is th…th…there b-bl-blood all over your face?"

Ludwig could not speak. There were tears starting to form and then running down his face. He couldn't bear seeing his brother injured so much at all.

"What? I'm not hurt..."

Iggy looked in the mirror and yelled.

"What the hell!?" Iggy yelled in shock.

Iggy was trying to think how this happened. He remembered himself falling on the floor while looking for the flashlight. He did fall on his face, but nothing hurt. Iggy thought about it, oh no. He peiced together how so much blood was on his face. That's what he felt on his face earlier. Iggy knew what might have happened.

"I'm such a terrible brother! How could I have let him get so hurt?" Ludwig regretted.

"Ludwig! I'm not hurt! I think I know what happened! Follow me quick!" Iggy frantically intructed.

Puzzled, Ludwig got up and trailed behind Iggy. They got back to where Iggy had tripped, flashlight in hand. Iggy slowly lifted the flashlight, switching the switch.

"I knew it," Iggy said with somewhat slight frustration.

"What on earth..." Ludwig said with a mad, confused, and scared tone in his voice.

A puddle of blood, with a trail going towards the black lump. Iggy slowly followed the trail and revealed the black lump.

"A guard? Who did this!?" Ludwig growled.

Meanwhile Lemmy woke up while they were doing all of this. He slowly stepped down the stairs and heard the two talking. It was six thirty in the morning when he woke up. He as the two examining the thing.

"What is that?" Lemmy wondered.

He moved close to them trying to see what it was. They were blocking it because they were sitting in front of it.

"Uh.. hello?"

They did not hear. Lemmy went close to them almost a few feet behind them. They still did not notice.

"We have to tell the others including king dad!" Iggy suggested.

"Yeah, let's go" agreed Ludwig.

They turned around only to find Lemmy in their faces

"BOO!"

Iggy and Ludwig almost had a heart attack while falling back.

"What the!" Iggy said, while blushing?

"LEMMY! DON'T DO THAT! RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND!" Ludwig roared.

Seeing Ludwig so angry was too intimidating for Lemmy, so he got back to a serious mood. It was until he also saw Iggy's blood splattered face.

"WAH!" Lemmy screamed.

While red eyed with tears, Lemmy fainted.

And that's chapter one! Sorry if it is a bit too short, but I will try to make the next one longer. This is my first story so I am not sure how it is going. If you enjoy it, a new chapter will be updated in at most less than a week. See you next chapter!


	2. A close call

"Lemmy! **Lemmy!"** Ludwig called.

Lemmy woke up finding himself on a bed, his bed.

Already remembering, Lemmy whimpered, "Is Iggy a walking dead?" tears already forming again.

"He fell on his face into a puddle of blood" Ludwig explained.

"I'm right here"

Lemmy turned over and saw Iggy, face as good as new and looking _cuter_. The only reason Lemmy was so sad about thinking Iggy died is because… he had feelings for him. His own brother. He tried to hide the fact even though you could see his face clearly blushing and red hot. He never told anything to Iggy because he was scared Iggy did not like him back and be rejected. Without Iggy, Lemmy's life would have no meaning.

"Thank god" Lemmy said relieved.

"I really should have washed that off as soon as I saw it. Lemmy probably thinks I'm a weirdo now because of that! Stupid me." Iggy thought to himself.

Iggy just as much did not want to lose Lemmy because well, they are brothers, but also because he felt the same way Lemmy did. It was odd because he sometimes he would get an erection around him. It was quite embarrassing, but he could not hide it. He too never wanted to tell Lemmy the truth because he thought he would not think of him the same way.

"Did Ludwig tell you what happened?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah," Lemmy replied, still relieved.

"Ludwig said you fell into a puddle of blood, but why and where was blood from?" Lemmy asked.

"A dead guard," Ludwig said making it sound spooky and dramatic.

"Let's get up now, shall we?" Iggy comforted while picking up Lemmy.

Lemmy blushed and turned very hot since Iggy was holding him, and Iggy could clearly see which left him slightly embarrassed, and also blushing. They locked eyes, looking deep into each other.

"Iggy, I-"

"We still have to notify everyone!" Ludwig cut off, breaking their _moment_.

"Dang it, that was embarrassing," Iggy and Lemmy both thought.

They walked quickly out of Lemmy's room. Faces blushing and burning at the same time. By the time all of this happened, it was bright outside at ten-thirty. Every one should be awake. They found Bowser and told him everything and what to do. Browser made breakfast and called everyone to the table.

"I have something important to tell you, Iggy, Lemmy, and Ludwig already know, Bowser explained. They found a guard dead with the door open, Ludwig, Lemmy, and Iggy nodded. There is someone in here, and probably still is, so watch your back," Bowser instructed, sounding much worried.

"Why are we sitting here then?" Morton asked.

"Because you still need to eat," Bowser said almost smiling.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT?! IM GOING TO BEAT HIM INTO THE CORE OF THE EARTH!" Roy roared.

"Be quiet, stop drawing attention," Bowser commanded.

"rrrgh," Roy grumbled.

"Will we be ok?" Wendy whimpered

"I promise we will be okay," Bowser said, comforting Wendy.

The koopalings went to doing their normal things, almost forgetting what happened. It was eight o' clock at night. Nothing disturbed them. Meanwhile, Larry was with Ludwig in his room.

"Has the intruder left already? If he did I wonder what he even wanted. Maybe he was desperate since he killed a guard to get in." Larry thought out loud.

"A possibility," Ludwig said.

 _ **Crash!**_

"Oh no, I think it's still here," Larry nervously said.

Ludwig went to open the door ever so slightly when he saw a small metal statue near the door.

"Larry, come here, it was just a statue."

"Phew, let's go put it back," Larry suggested.

As Ludwig picked up the statue, something zoomed past his face.

"Woah!" Ludwig exclaimed moving away.

"What was that?"

He suddenly heard a small _*thok*_ near him. He looked around.

"A knife, no, this can't be happening," Ludwig shuddered.

Ludwig and Larry looked behind their backs, only to see a small black figure in the distance, it was moving closer.

"Run, Larry, RUN!" Ludwig yelled as they dashed down the hall, looking frantically for Bowser. Larry tripped, the black figure getting closer and closer to him.

"NO!" Ludwig speeded to Larry and grabbed him by both wrists and quickly explained.

"Larry! Stick your legs out!" Larry did and stuck his legs out.

Ludwig started charging at the figure as close as he could get, he started to swing Larry around and muttered, "This might hurt a little."

Ludwig struck the figure with Larry while swinging him, knocking him to the ground. Ludwig pinned the figure down.

" **Who are you and what are you doing intruding in our mansion?"** Ludwig confronted.

No answer.

" **I'm going to ask you one more time and if you don't answer my question, you're dead."**

Still no answer.

" **Fine, a mistake you made."**

Ludwig raised his claws, about to rip the figure into shreds. When suddenly a blade, through his other wrist.

" **YAAH!"** Ludwig yelled in pain.

The figure slipped away, leaving Ludwig bleeding and losing consciousness. He fell to the floor.

"Ludwig! NO!" Larry cried trying to wake him.

Larry pulled the blade out of his wrist and wrapped his shirt around it. He had to do whatever he could to save Ludwig. He carried Ludwig over to his room and laid him down on his bed, tears streaming down. Larry did not know what to do, stay and wait for Ludwig, sleep with him, or go back to his own room. He decided to sleep with him. The next morning, Larry woke up to find his hand on Ludwig's, be blushed with embarrassment.

"That was really comfortable," Larry thought.

However, Ludwig was still unconscious and Larry was still worried.

" **Breakfast!"** he heard Bowser call.

Larry went down to meet everyone but Ludwig which was still in his room.

"Where is Ludwig?" Bowser asked.

"In his room," Larry nervously answered.

"Why are you so nervous?" Bowser knew.

"Follow me," Larry instructed.

They walked into Ludwig's room, seeing him still with Larry's shirt around his wrist and soaked almost completely red.

" **Who on earth did this?!"** Bowser yelled, causing everyone to curiously come to Ludwig's room.

"What happened?!" Iggy and Lemmy said in unison.

"Is he okay?" Morton asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Wendy observed.

"Hmmph," Roy grumbled.

"We should give him a real bandage," Iggy suggested. He ran off to his room and came back quickly with the bandage. They slowly unwrapped Larry's shirt off, revealing a big, bloody wound, still bleeding and quickly getting all over the bed.

"Ewwww…" Wendy squirmed.

Then they quickly but carefully lifted Ludwig's arm and wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"Let's leave him be now," Bowser recommended.

They all left the room except Larry. He wanted to stay and wait some more. Finally after twenty five more minutes, Ludwig finally was starting to get up.

"L…Larry?" Ludwig said shakily.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Larry said, shedding a tear.

"Th…thanks Larry" Ludwig said taking hold of Larry's hand.

Larry did not know what to do, he started blushing. He heated up greatly and started sweating. Ludwig obviously noticed this.

"Uh… Larry? Are you ok? Sorry-I must have gotten carried away. Ludwig said looking nervous. He let go of Larry's hand.

"Dang it! Why can't I control that? I'm such a dummy!" Larry thought.

"Can you get up?" Larry asked.

Ludwig got up although it was hard with his wounded wrist.

"Ow…" he muttered.

Ludwig got out of bed. "It's going to be a lot harder to do everyday normal activities now," he grumbled.

Ludwig was aggravated because now he could not play some of his instruments.

" **Stupid figure,"** Ludwig said in his mind.

"Don't worry, I will help you out with them, of course not undressing you or anything," Larry said nervously and thinking that he should not have said that.

"Umm… If you say so."

"So… what should we do?"

"I don't know"

"I am feeling a bit hungry," Ludwig said since he did not eat breakfast.

"Ok, let's go get you some food."

" _He's so sweet"_ Ludwig thought and blushed as he followed Larry.

There's chapter two for you! As promised I definitely made it longer. As you can tell, Larry much has feelings for Ludwig, and he might feel the same way. (Ludwig hides it better of course :) hehe).


	3. Another close call

Ludwig was sitting at the table, picking at his food while Larry was sitting with him. _They were alone._

"Is something wrong?" Larry asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Ludwig replied with a slight smile.

Ludwig was thinking about when the blade went through is wrist.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ludwig pinned down the figure. He was winning and just about to kill it when a blade was jabbed through his wrist. He roared in pain. Suddenly he was getting dizzy. His vision blurred and everything went black as he fell to the ground, hearing last the cry of Larry.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"How could I let that happen?" Ludwig thought to himself.

"You aren't looking very bright right now," Larry said looking worried again.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Ludwig was trying not to sound grim even though he was really was. He just did not want Larry to worry too much. He did not like lying to Larry very much. He looked at the bandage and very lightly put two fingers on it.

"Ow," he whispered.

"Ludwig, I know there is something wrong, can you please tell me?"

"It's just… I can't believe I let that happen so quickly," Ludwig said, disappointed.

"Don't worry Ludwig, whatever happens, I'll be there."

Larry picked up Ludwig's hand ever so gently and kissed it. This instantly made Ludwig blush, but he hid it.

"Thanks Larry." Ludwig said, giving Larry a hug.

Larry blushed and turned so hot, he was practically on fire. Ludwig did not mind.

"You're the best, Larry." Ludwig said behind Larry's back, almost crying.

Ludwig finished his food and put the plate in the sink.

"Do you mind if I check something? Ludwig asked, and yes, of course you can come."

Larry followed Ludwig to a familiar spot. They both saw the big blood stain on the floor. Seeing his made the mood dark and gloomy. Larry looked over to Ludwig, who was crying. The tears made small wet spots on the floor. Larry could not bear seeing Ludwig like this.

"L…Ludwig, it's going to be ok."

Larry decided he had to do what he had to do. He went over to Ludwig and kissed him, they both blushed. Ludwig was not looking very grim anymore. He lifted his head up and saw Larry. They were standing face to face. This was the perfect moment.

"Larry…"

"Ludwig…"

They spoke at the exact same time. They both knew what was coming next.

"I love you!" they said in unison.

Their eyes glistened and locked together. They moved closer until they gently kissed. They held for about one minute and thirty seconds. Finally they released.

"Larry, you're amazing."

"So are you, Luddy."

This was the first time hearing Larry call him something else besides plain old Ludwig. He was flattered. Then Larry took hid hand. He blushed and gripped his hand. They walked off.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Ludwig sighed.

"I don't know where I would be without you," Larry replied lovingly.

The two walked off, holding hands.

"What do you want to do now?" Larry questioned.

"How about we try to find clues of where the intruder has been?" Ludwig suggested even though he did not want anything to do with that _thing._ He looked down at his wrist and sighed.

"Ok, let's go," Larry agreed.

 _ **One hour earlier**_

"Put me down!"

"And why should I?"

"You put him down right now!"

" **HA**! Trying to defend your _boyfriend?_ " Roy mocked.

"Let go of me!" Lemmy struggled.

"You want me to let go of you? **OK!** "

Roy swung Lemmy and let go of him, sending him flying into Iggy with a crash.

" **HAH!"** Roy laughed and strutted off.

Lemmy found himself on top of Iggy in a certain _position_. Lemmy and Iggy looked each other in the eye, both blushing. _Being in this position almost felt good and comfortable,_ they both thought.

Iggy was actually starting to get an erection and he did not want Lemmy to see it and lead in to other things, so he quickly tried to dodge it. Lemmy must have been thinking the same thing because he nervously said while quickly getting off of Iggy, "Sorry about that, Roy is a real jerk."

Iggy quickly replied, "I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm okay."

Iggy got up and helped up Lemmy. He got back on his ball and rolled off with Iggy. They were rolling down a hall when suddenly…

 **POP!**

"YIPE!" Iggy jumped.

He saw Lemmy flying through the air. How did this happen? Then Iggy thought, Lemmy could get seriously hurt from the landing. He charged trying to follow Lemmy still flying through the air. Iggy got the spot where he knew Lemmy would land. He caught Lemmy, sending him wobbling backwards but still standing.

"You saved me again, why am I always the one to get in these situations? What more would I need you to do?" Lemmy wondered to Iggy.

"Calm down Lemmy, it is perfectly fine, as long as you will still be here," said Iggy calmly.

"But my ball… how could it just explode like that?"

Iggy thought, then he remembered, the intruder is still in here, this must be his doing!

"Lemmy, I think this was the intruder's doing, it was probably trying to kill you by popping your ball and making you fly through the air like that."

Lemmy was now very scared and was afraid to look back.

"I will protect you," Iggy promised with a hug.

As they were in the hug, Iggy caught sight of a black figure. Could this be who it was?

"Who…"

Iggy broke the hug and saw the figure moving quickly towards them. Oh no, Lemmy can't walk, thought Iggy. He picked up Lemmy and ran as fast as his legs could go.

"Iggy? What are you-"

Lemmy saw the figure and now knew exactly what was happening. He was terrified because all he could see while being carried by Iggy was the figure gaining on them. Suddenly, Iggy skid to a stop making Lemmy snap his eyes shut, yelling, "Iggy! What are you doing!?" He put Lemmy down fast but carefully. He picked up a small statue from a pedestal and muttered under his breath, "You have already hurt Ludwig badly and almost killed Lemmy, but **YOU'RE NOT DOING THE SAME TO ME!** " He chucked the statue at the figure. It must have landed on the figure's feet because it fell over with a thump and what appeared to be a face plant. Dust spread around the figure when he fell. Iggy picked back up Lemmy and escaped, sweating.

"Now I see what you were doing. Nice, Lemmy complimented, but you still scared the absolute crap out of me."

"Sorry, it was a little plan I thought of and had to do it for the sake of us."

"At least we got away," Lemmy added.

After that, the two saw Roy coming down the hall.

"Oh no," Iggy thought.

"Not again!" Lemmy whispered.

Roy saw Iggy holding Lemmy. "Aww! What happened to your little ball? He taunted, Can't walk anymore?" Roy then hit Lemmy right out of Iggy's arms. After Iggy had experienced what just happened before that, he snapped and was furious.

" **ROY! LEMMY ALMOSY GOT KILLED JUST NOW! STOP MAKING HIM EXPERIENCE THE WORST!"**

Iggy thought of what he did to the figure, quickly grabbed another statue, and threw it at Roy's feet , causing him to fall as well. Iggy then punched Roy in the face, picked up Lemmy, and stormed off. Lemmy had never seen Iggy throw a punch. He thought it was cool and brave.

"Wow, thanks for what you did back there for me," Lemmy said lovingly.

"Eh… it was nothing, but Roy got what he really deserved, and I was **really** mad, so I did what I wanted to."

Now the two saw Ludwig and Larry coming.

"Hey guys!" The two said at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"Iggy just defeated Roy!" Lemmy said joyfully.

"Really? How?" Ludwig asked.

"well he-"

"I threw a statue which tripped him and then punched him in the face, the first time I actually threw a fist," Iggy interrupted over Lemmy.

"Awesome!" Ludwig and Larry said.

Suddenly-

" **AUGH!** "

"What was that?" They all said.

They all quickly ran around the hall looking for where the sound came from until they came across Roy, on his knees, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"R-Roy?" Larry stammered.

There is chapter 3! Next chapter coming out guaranteed before a week. **Note:** As the summary says-I do not own any of these characters. See you soon! :)


	4. The first death

" _R-Roy?"_

They saw a blade completely through Roy's side of his chest, stained with blood dripping off. The blade was quickly pulled out with a * _Shing_ * Roy was still on his knees. He said with his last breaths of life,"S-sorry I-I was s-so mean t-to you g-guys," and fell to the ground, dead. A big puddle of blood was already starting to form. Roy never apologizes, so this was heartbreaking to hear. They actually felt bad for Roy for once, and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry I punched you, even after the things you did," Iggy said, kneeling down.

They all stood in silence for Roy. Even if he was jerk to everyone, he was still family.

"Let's go get king dad, Morton, and Wendy," Ludwig told to everyone.

They all went to get Bowser and the other two, while trying to be extra careful and on the lookout.

It was then when Iggy was pushed by someone and tripped backwards, hitting his head.

"Owwww…" he groaned. Then he felt something on his wrists and legs. He tried to get up but couldn't then he saw he was tied!

"Guys! **Help!** " He yelled in distress.

"Wha-? Woah! Guys! Iggy needs help!" Lemmy warned.

"How did this happen? None of us pushed you!" Larry said.

Iggy saw something on the roof – A big metal spike, looking like a drill, slowly lowering.

"Guys! Look up!"

When they saw the spike lowering, they panicked.

" **A trap!"** Ludwig dramatically observed.

They tried pulling the rope off, but it was too strong.

"Iggy started crying. I can't die like this! N-NO!"

Ludwig had a plan. "Everyone, on a count of three, roar Bowser as loud as you can, ok?"

"Got it," they said.

"Ok, 1…2…3!"

" **BOWSER!"** they all roared at the top of their lungs. It felt like the floor was rumbling. They all heard Browser's footsteps quickly approaching, along with Wendy and Morton's.

"What is happening?" Bowser sounded almost stressed. He saw Iggy and the spike.

"IGGY!" Bowser leaped to the rope and pulled as hard as he could, but before that, he asked, "Can I have some help?" Everyone pulled on a rope with full power, hearing snaps and rope breaking. The spike was close to Iggy's chest. The rope was not breaking all the way. They were all panicking now.

"He's screwed." Morton said.

"Screwed? THAT'S IT!" Wendy exclaimed. She ran off, coming back at extraordinary speed and holding a screw driver.

"Guys! Carry me to the spike!" She said quickly.

They all stacked up, allowing Wendy to climb up and unscrew the spike, but before that, she instructed Bowser, "get over Iggy, but don't crush him!"

Browser's shell was much stronger, so it could withstand that spike falling on it from a not too high height. The spike was screwed on to a metal beam, which was somehow screwed to the roof. Wendy unscrewed the metal beam with the spike still on it.

"Guys! You might want to move out of the way in case the spike rolls off and hits you!"

Everyone backed off as Wendy unscrewed the beam quickly. It fell down with a crash on Bowser, he was completely unharmed. Iggy was not in danger anymore, but he was still stuck on the floor. And not moving.

"Iggy?" Lemmy said to him.

"He must have passed out in such a near death experience, but still, how do we get these ropes off?"

Bowser said nothing and simply burned the ropes to ashes with his breath.

"Oh… we are so dumb," some said.

Lemmy wanted to carry Iggy but he could not walk, he was just sitting there, so Bowser just carried him.

 _ **One hour later**_

Iggy woke up in his room, very relieved that he was not made a koopa donut. [You know, with a big hole in the middle of him :)] He walked downstairs to meet everyone at the dinner table – Excluding Roy of course – which all welcomed him as he sat down.

"That was the scariest moment of my life," Iggy said with chills.

"But we saved you thanks to my idea," Wendy bragged.

"Ok," Iggy simply replied, not listening or caring about Wendy's bragging. Though he was still grateful her idea saved his life.

They had all finished eating and went to their activities. Ludwig, Iggy, and Lemmy were paranoid of almost dying for a second time. They kept their guard up no matter what. Somehow, Roy got back into their minds.

"I wonder if Roy is still there," Lemmy wondered, looking around.

"Want to go see? Larry asked. Remember not to fuss around and get distracted," he added.

They all walked to where Roy had fallen. Surprisingly, he was not there anymore. Of course the blood still was.

"Why isn't he here anymore? Did the killer need him or something?" Iggy wondered. "Wonder where he is."

Ludwig was on the lookout for anything when he spotted something out of place on a wall.

"Hey guys, do you see that over there? It looks kind of… wrong"

"Well, let's go see."

They all walked slowly to the wall. They all gasped in horror. It was Roy – hanging on the wall, blood splattered almost completely around him and a giant stream of blood trailing down the wall. There were stakes in his eyes, shattered through the sun glasses. There were so many different weapons impaled in his body, it looked like Roy was used as a wild dartboard. There was also a note near him, obvious who it was from. Two – Larry and Ludwig – guarded the other two – Iggy and Lemmy, who were reading the note.

 _ **As I can see, Roy was the worst to you guys, so he got murdered as bad as he treats you guys! But beware, as I am already aiming for the next.**_

They all shivered hearing this creepy note as Roy, looking even creepier made it super scary, like he was about to jump off the wall and attack at any moment.

"It could be going for any one of us!" Lemmy feared.

"Or Morton or Wendy," Larry added.

"Can we leave now? Roy here is going to give me nightmares for eternity if we stare at him for any longer."

They all left. In this time, Morton and Wendy were in the game room, Wendy watching TV, and Morton playing KUBG – Koopa unknown's battle grounds. :) (Kill me for thinking of this joke)

"I wonder what Ludwig and them are doing right now."

"Beats me."

Wendy got up and decided to check in them. She searched, not even worrying about anything – a terrible idea. Finally, she found them, coming down the hall towards the game room.

"Wendy? What are you doing?" They asked.

"Just wanted to see what you guys were doing.

"Ok."

"You want to come to the game room?" Wendy asked.

"Sure," they agreed.

Everyone followed Wendy to the game room and stepped inside, seeing Morton just chilling there. Surprisingly, he was not raging and sending A controller across the room and probably breaking something. The room was quiet and awkward, silent enough to hear the walls speak. This was until…

 **BOP!**

Everyone jumped, even Morton.

" **YES!** Suck it!" Morton suddenly boomed. He won the game. Feeling confident, he jumped right back into another round.

"Jesus, calm down Morton, you probably even scared the killer! Larry joked. Larry should not have said that, now everyone was in a serious and scared mood again. Little did they know, the killer did hear it and was coming their way.

 _ **From the figure's view.**_

Walking (Or floating, who knows?) Up the stairs, it was trying to sneak up on the koopalings. Then it heard, **BOP!** And then a' " **YES!** Suck it!" causing it to almost fall off the stairs. It was annoyed by that and got out a dagger, _a sharp one._ It had reached to top of the long flight of stairs and saw four of the now six koopalings at the door. It started to run, swift footsteps impossible to hear. It was as if the figure was a skater, gliding gracefully across the floor, seeming like it was made of clouds. It gripped the dagger's handle and lunged towards the small group.

"WATCH OUT!" it heard Ludwig yell. They all gasped and quickly flung to the side. The dagger stuck into the wooden door frame. It tried to pull it out quickly but could not. Then it saw Ludwig fly in with a crushing blow to the figure's head. The figure was sent out to the side with a harsh landing. Ludwig must be ticked off, because his face was looking murderous as he pulled the dagger right out of the wall like a cork being popped off a bottle. Ludwig flipped the dagger swiftly, landing with a comfortable grip, a crazy and wicked smile on his face. Ludwig must have known it did not have another weapon on it because he carelessly and brutally stepped on it, holding it down. Ludwig then saw him telling Iggy, Lemmy, and, Larry something. They quickly ran off, following Ludwig's order and quickly came back, two holding a dead piranha plant, one holding two of them. Ludwig told them something again. They nodded their heads, also giving the figure deadly stares and evil grins. They then got to the floor, opened the piranha plants mouths and slammed them on the figure's wrists and legs, holding it down. Ludwig got off of the figure, unable to move. It was honestly a creative but painful way to hold someone, or something down. Small puddles of blood started to form around the figure's legs and arms, meaning it was not a spirit or ghost of some sort. Ludwig was feeling dominant. He loved this feeling. Then Ludwig decided to make it more brutal and got a hammer, like the ones that hammer bros used but about 3 times bigger. First, he laid the hammer on the figure's chest. The hammer was almost crushing it just laying there.

"How about we start here?" Ludwig smirked intensely.

Ludwig raised the hammer high, almost hanging around his back, the head of the hammer shining bright as a hundred stars. This was surely the end of it. Ludwig swung the hammer down with full power. The figure then quickly jerked to the left, causing Ludwig to miss and smash a hole in the floor. The wood snapped all around. The figure then fell through the hole. It had escaped. Ludwig was completely quiet and looked like he was about to blow the place up. He calmed down and took a deep breath, blowing dust around with it. He simply said two words.

"I failed."

Ludwig was over with this. He went to his room, a cracking slam of the door. It was thirty minutes later, not a single sound, creak, thump, nor any sound possible. Everyone was starting to get worried. Everyone, even Wendy, who usually doesn't care about these things. Larry knocked on the door.

"Ludwig? Hello?"

It was no use, so they slowly opened the door. Larry gasped.

"Ludwig! Wait! DON'T!"

There's chapter 4! This one was a bit long, even though I couldn't think of anything. Eventually I got an idea which led to the little cliffhanger. See what will happen next in chapter 5, coming in 3 days or less. Reviews are much appreciated, be sure to send one :)


	5. The rooms

" _Ludwig! Wait! DON'T!"_

Ludwig was lying on the floor, holding a rope, connected to the hammer dangling above himself. Larry knew what he was planning to do. Release the rope and meet his end with a brutal crunch of all his bones being shattered by the hammer.

"I can't handle this anymore," Ludwig said, shaking and crying.

"Goodbye." Ludwig said, letting go of the rope. It was like slow motion as Ludwig released the rope. The hammer was falling fast. Larry looked traumatized, eyes showing shock, worry, and extreme sadness. He wanted to just dive under the hammer and go with Ludwig, but he could not move. He stood there, frozen, with his arm reaching out like he was playing freeze tag. Larry could not watch this. He slapped his hands on his face and turned away. Even if he could not see it, he could still hear it. Suddenly, footsteps, fast footsteps. Followed by a thump and a slide, then it happened.

 **CRUNCH**

Silence. Larry took a small peek to the side, seeing Iggy and Lemmy in a wall, ears covered, eyes shut. Larry decided to take a look, still frightened about what may lie there. He never thought Ludwig would do this. Larry uncovered his eyes and turned around. Ludwig was still on the floor with his eyes closed. He was confused. He looked around, soon seeing a big dust ball around the hammer but also something else. Blood.

"Wait-how is Ludwig…" Larry thought. The dust cleared, revealing what really lied there. Morton. Half of himself was destroyed. Ludwig opened his eyes, thinking he was either dead, or half crushed and still alive, which was Morton's state. As soon as he saw him, he instantly teared up.

"Morton? Why did you have to do this?" Ludwig quivered. Morton reached his arm up, shaking.

"I…did…it…f…forrrrrr….." Morton's voice trailed off. His eyes shut and his arm fell limp on to the ground, his head turned to the side.

"Ludwig, please don't think of that again," Larry said as he tightly hugged Ludwig.

"I won't. The moment you walked in, I regretted what I chose to do."

After a few minutes of forgiving, regretting, crying, and maybe a little bit of _love_ , the four walked out. (Wendy had gone back to her own thing). They all walked downstairs to get something to eat. After that, they hung out in the game room. Ludwig then wanted to go to the library. When they got to there, it looked spooky and old. Cobwebs almost everywhere from left to right, dusty, stuffy, eerie, and making lots of noises. Squeaking, creaking, almost echoing. Ludwig took out a book from a shelf, looking a thousand years old. He was leaning on one shelf, reading with everyone around him, too scared to go look for a book on their own.

Rrrrrummble…

"What was that?" Larry said.

The shelf they were all leaning on moved. Then, too fast for them to get off, the shelf turned, revealing a secret room.

"Wow!"

"When was this here?"

"Interesting…"

The room was completely empty. Except for the roof. There were big holes in it. Then the floor rumbled and started moving up. Now they knew why there were holes in the roof.

"Quick! Everyone get under a hole!" Ludwig shouted. Everyone hustled under a hole. They were lifted through it, relieved that no one was crushed. Then, there were only two holes, big enough to for one to get through.

"Easy!" Iggy said, lifting Lemmy directly on top of himself. Larry and Ludwig just had to do the same. Ludwig carried Larry up. They all got through. Then as they passed through, they noticed that the next roof had no holes. They panicked. Then Lemmy, still being carried by Iggy, saw two openings on the sides.

"Iggy! Throw me up!"

"Got it." Iggy understood.

Iggy threw Lemmy upwards as he got in. Ludwig and Larry, who were watching did the same. Iggy and Ludwig waited until the opening was closer, and dived in. They looked back, seeing the opening was closed. As for Iggy and Lemmy, Lemmy was very worried.

"Will Ludwig and Larry be ok? Will we be ok?" Lemmy was about to start crying.

"It's ok, I promised that I would protect you, and I will stick to it forever, and we will find them." Iggy wrapped his arms around Lemmy, making him comfortable and warm. They continued down the tunnel.

 _ **On the other side…**_

"I hope Iggy and Lemmy are okay," Ludwig worried.

"Let's focus on getting out of here first," Larry suggested.

"Ok, let's go."

The tunnel led to another room. They hopped out of the opening into the next room. There was a big screen. It turned on as they got in, like it was living and knew they were there. They heard a couple of beeps and engine sounds. Finally, something happened. On the screen, words appeared. _Play a song perfectly without missing a single note_. Clearly this task was meant for Ludwig. Five pedestals rose up from the floor, each with an instrument on it. Ludwig walked up and took an instrument. He played a magnificent chorus to one of his own popular songs. Larry also thought it was beautiful. Ludwig then put the instrument back on the pedestal and it lowered back into the ground. Different words came up now. _Balance on a ball for 15 seconds without falling off._ Of course this was for Lemmy. A ball fell from the ceiling and bounced a couple of times before stopping. Ludwig tried getting on the ball but rolled right off, the ball rolling over him. He struggled to get the ball off, later rolling over, almost popping the ball with his spiked shell. Larry then tried. At least he successfully got on the ball. He remembered playing with Lemmy and being taught how to balance on a ball. Larry did it. He hopped off, feeling very accomplished. The ball disappeared. The screen now read, _build an invention._ A gigantic ton of completely random parts rained down in to a large, long, container. This was for Iggy. Luckily, Ludwig knew a thing or two about this when he was younger. Ludwig fixed up a simple invention to make a sandwich. He thought he might actually use this. The invention disappeared as well. Now the screen said, _think of a prank using the provided items._ Some random objects slid in to the room. This was Larry's thing.

"Ludwig, don't watch me, ok?" Larry asked.

Ludwig turned away. Larry quickly took some whipped cream, and a bugle. He put a bunch of whipped cream into the bugle.

"Ok Ludwig."

Ludwig turned around and saw Larry holding the bugle. He was confused and interested.

"Want me to play a song?" Larry asked, chuckling. We can see where this is going.

"Ok," Ludwig replied suspiciously.

Larry made sure to turn to face Ludwig. Restraining to laugh, Larry brought the bugle to his mouth, and blasted it. Whipped cream splattered all over Ludwig. Larry burst into laughter, Ludwig not saying a thing. He wiped off his face, annoyed and slightly peeved. Then a part of a wall opened up, revealing another passage way.

 _ **On the other side…**_

Iggy and Lemmy were in their room. It was filled with objects. A sign reading, _Hole above exit, use every object to fire something into hole. No using yourself._ Iggy picked up an arrow.

"We should use this to fire into the hole."

Lemmy agreed. They started working with all sorts of chain reactions and contraptions. Finally they finished. It started off with a hammer, falling onto a ruler on a metal rod, launching a block into a tower of other blocks, falling to hit dominoes on a table, last domino falling into a cup of water, unbalancing the other side causing it to rise, tipping over a bucket of ice, falling onto a button, which set off a car with a spike attached to it, rolling towards a balloon attached to a piece of cardboard, popping the balloon, releasing the cardboard, sending it falling, landing on a board sloping downwards, knocking over some more dominoes which kept increasing size, which would land on a big button, sending the arrow shooting to its target. Complicated? That was every object. Left overs were just small things which were used for slight decoration for the sake of using them. It worked just as planned. The arrow landed in the hole, making a _ding_. The door opened. Iggy and Lemmy felt so accomplished and amazed with their creation. They high fived and left the room. Although they wish they had a video. They never knew, but there was a camera watching them the whole time. Guess they technically do have a video now. They reached the third room, the final room. Ludwig and Larry did too.

They came to a big surprise.

Another cliffhanger? Sorry. Also, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I sort of had writers block and couldn't think of any ideas. But my friend, now assistant, helped me out with some new and unique ideas. Thank him! Chapter six out soon.


	6. Horrible losses

As they walked into the room, something mysterious happened. The tunnel closed completely, almost looking like there was nothing ever there. They turned around, looking at the wall and wondering where the tunnel was. The two heard a futuristic sound and quickly turned around. To their surprise, Iggy and Lemmy stood there. They didn't move nor say a thing. Ludwig was glad to see them.

"There you guys are! I was so worried about you! What did you guys go through?"

They still said nothing and just stood there. Ludwig was confused and worried. He started towards the two. Then, Ludwig saw that their wands appeared in their hands.

"Uh… guys?" he moved closer. Then, Iggy quickly tried to club Ludwig over the head with his wand. Ludwig flew back, swiftly dodging it.

"Iggy! What's wrong with you!?" Larry yelled, peeved. Larry gets very angry when someone tries to hurt Ludwig. He was about to go confront Iggy when they heard a small sound, like a metal rod falling onto the ground, and that's what it was. They both looked behind, seeing their own wands lying there. It was right on cue. Larry quickly grabbed his wand, charged towards Iggy, and smacked him with it, sending him crashing to the side. Ludwig also got his wand just for defense, he did not want to hurt any of them. As Iggy fell, he sent a fireball, almost hitting Larry. Lemmy on the other hand, got up and started running towards Ludwig with his wand raised high in the air, getting ready to strike.

"Wait, how is he running? This is not like him," Ludwig thought.

Lemmy jumped up and swung his wand down, as Ludwig quickly held his wand over his face, blocking the hard swing, almost making a dent in his wand. Ludwig flung Lemmy off, saying, "Lemmy!? Why are you doing this?" Still silent, Lemmy spawned a ball and hit it to Ludwig, knocking him over. Lemmy got into his shell and started spinning rapidly. It looked like a razor blade as it was heading fast to Ludwig, getting ready to shred him like paper through a shredder. Ludwig tried to get out of its path but it was no use. It just followed him. It was getting so close to Ludwig, he gave up and stood there, getting ready to go through what was about to happen. Larry, still fighting Iggy, saw this and reacted fast. Larry kicked Iggy away and threw his wand which struck Lemmy, sending him off course.

"We have to kill them," Larry said.

"But… I can't do that to them,"

"We HAVE to! Lemmy almost just killed you!" Larry yelled, getting frustrated.

"Fine…" Ludwig said, defeated and tearing up. He put on a serious face. "I didn't want to do this to you guys." Larry knew that Ludwig was very strong and they would soon meet their room. He made an evil face and ran to Ludwig to back him up.

"Let's do this," Ludwig whispered to Larry. Larry was excited. Iggy was first to try to strike by sending a quick fireball to Ludwig. He sent his own fireball, clashing into the other. As Iggy was distracted trying to beat Ludwig's obviously stronger fireball, Ludwig right over the fireballs and blew a shot on the head to Iggy. Ludwig then kicked Iggy into the wall so hard he almost broke Iggy's ribcage. He ran at light speed to Iggy, still on the wall. Ludwig stick out his wand straight out in front of him and wound it back. When he got to Iggy, his wand went straight through Iggy's chest with a giant crack, almost cracking the wall. Ludwig's serious face turned into a hardly restraining face. Ludwig tried not to let any tears out. He was successful. Ludwig then shot a fireball, making a big, bloody, burnt hole in Iggy and pulled his wand out. Iggy fell flat on the ground, smashing his glasses, some glass getting into his eye. Blood streamed everywhere. Now Lemmy was just left. Lemmy ran to Larry and picked him up. Larry tried to escape, not expecting this. Lemmy then spun around, getting ready to let go of Larry and smash him into the wall. Before he could do this, Larry thought fast and grabbed Lemmy's arm. Lemmy let go of Larry, not knowing Larry was latched on to him. Larry swung around and landed on the ground swiftly, now swinging Lemmy. Larry put on a face of great pride and let go of Lemmy. Ludwig was honestly impressed by this. Ludwig got an idea. He got in the way of the path of Lemmy, leaning on the wall he was going to be impaled in. Ludwig's spiked shell was now in the way of Lemmy, going stomach first. Ludwig could feel the impact. His spikes may now be doused in blood, but he had to do it. Lemmy, surprisingly still alive, slid off Ludwig's shell and on to the ground with a faint splat. Circles of blood were now on the floor. Lemmy, highly injured, got up shakily with his hand on his chest and shot 5 fireballs to Ludwig and Larry. Ludwig quickly slid through the, but Larry was hit, being sent to the ground twitching and unconscious.

"Larry!" Ludwig yelled.

He went to Larry, only to meet another fireball going to him. He picked up Larry and leapt away. Ludwig set Larry down carefully and put him in a magic cage made from his wand. Lemmy shot another fireball, except this one being much faster and stronger. Lemmy continuously shot more fireballs at Ludwig. Ludwig slid through all of them with grace. Lemmy was starting to get annoyed. He fired them faster and faster until Ludwig could not keep up. He started sweating and panting (breathing? Idk) hard. Lemmy knew this and shot one last fireball at light speed. Ludwig saw it and knew what to do, a smart idea. He drew his wand back and waited until the fireball came close enough. He swung as hard as he could and hit the fireball with a hit hard thought to almost destroy it. It went back to Lemmy so fast there was no time to move. It blew him hard and crushed him into the wall, a gigantic crack. Ludwig didn't know whether it was the wall or Lemmy. Lemmy fell off the wall with hundreds of scorch marks, blood, bones through his body, and some removed skin. This was nauseating. He remembered Larry and looked back. He gasped. Larry, still laying there was now surrounded in blood. Ludwig went to Larry and observed him. There were no wounds on his front side, but when he turned him over carefully, the back of his head, his right arm, and his left leg, had a hole or a tear in them. Ludwig was devastated. He saw a small square of the floor under him fading, about to disappear. He was forgetting Larry. He was about to jump and grab him but already fell. Luckily, he hooked on the edge of the square opening. Using up all of his upper body strength, he lifted himself back up. Exhausted, he gripped Larry gently, but tightly. Another square of the floor was disappearing under both of them now and they fell through. Ludwig was scared. He hugged Larry firmly and shut his eyes bracing for expected impact on hard ground. Instead, he felt nothing, he had been falling for a long time, or was he? He slowly opened his eyes to find himself on his bed, still hugging Larry. Larry was still bleeding and was starting to stain Ludwig's blanket. He had almost forgot. He left Larry who was put again in a magic cage for protection. Ludwig ran fast to get some wet cloth and dry ones as well. He got back to see Larry still lying safely in the cage. He put him on the bed and wiped off all the dry blood, putting a lot of the dry ones on the wounds. Ludwig wrapped up all the cloths and now prayed that Larry would make it. Ludwig was still worried about losing Iggy and Lemmy. What would he tell Bowser? He could not tell him that himself and Larry killed them. He would not understand. Ludwig was very stressed and decided to go to sleep after all that had happened to try to relax.

Ludwig woke up. He was still lying next to Larry and checked if he was breathing. He was. The quiet and peaceful room was comforting. The sun shines through the window, making some of his instruments glisten. Ludwig stepped out of the bed and went to the window, looking outside. It was a beautiful day. He turned around to see what was going on outside of the room. He tried to open the door, but could not. This was odd. Why was the door jammed? This door was never mistreated, abused, or worn out. Ludwig tried harder and twisted the knob as hard as he could and pushed against the door. It would not budge. What would he do now? He turned around and saw Larry was gone, not on the bed.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom to freshen up." He thought.

Ludwig checked the bathroom. The lights were all off. Ludwig was confused, worried, and scared at the same time. How was this possible? Larry can not just disappear like that. He was walking away from the bathroom when he heard a click. He turned around to see the light was now on. Ominously, Ludwig crept to the bathroom and snuck a peak inside. No one there. Ludwig walked inside to examine. The door mysteriously shut behind him. This startled him as he ran to the door and forced on it. Nothing. Ludwig was now in full panic and terror as he tried everything he could to get out. Ludwig turned around and was horrified. There on the mirror were the words, _**welcome**_ , written in blood. Who was this? The curtains for the bath tub were now opening. This was the scariest thing in the universe. The first thing revealed was someone's arm, with scars, gashes, cuts, and most of all, more blood. Ludwig looked at the hand. Its claws were tipped with red and twitching. He recognized this hand. It was Larry's!

"L…Larry?" Ludwig mumbled.

The curtains were suddenly swung open, revealing Larry, looking as horrible, terrible, and creepy as ever. The were gashes and cuts everywhere around his body, all different sizes. He was covered in blood. His eyes had no pupils and had streams of blood going down them. His head was leaned to the side and had a big deadly, evil, sinister, creepy, psycho, insane, and wicked smile on his face, teeth covered in red as well. There was nothing in his hands. Larry pointed one finger with an extremely sharp claw and raised it to his neck. He slit a cut in his neck, a symbol to Ludwig, this was not good. Larry was slowly creeping to Ludwig, which had no place to go. Larry brought out the same claw he slit his neck with. He placed it under Ludwig's chin. Ludwig was breathing heavily. Larry moved it down to Ludwig's chest. Then suddenly, Larry swung his arm up, cutting Ludwig's neck. After that, Larry slashed his arm and leg, making large red streaks. Shaking and bleeding harshly, Ludwig fell to his knees.

"No, this can't be happening, Larry would never do this!" Ludwig said in his head. Ludwig felt a sharp burn of pain in his chest. He saw Larry's long, sharp claw, deep into his chest. He felt Larry jerk it up and almost in every direction. Ludwig was roaring and yelling in intense pain. Larry finally yanked his claw put of Ludwig. Ludwig was defeated. Everything blurred the last thing he could see was more blood flowing out of Larry's eyes as he came to his gruesome end.

Chapter six done! Again, I apologize for the hold up on publishing. I have been spending more time with schoolwork and sort of important video game events. New chapters might now take a week or less to come out. Sorry! Maybe write a suggestion review for me on managing these things or idea for this or upcoming stories! Thank you!


	7. Thanks - small note

Hello everyone. Again sorry for uploading WAY slower than before. I get too caught up with other things and then I end up not having enough time to work. I did notice more people reading this story. 300 views already? I can't thank you guys more for reading this story that has barely been going for only about a month. I am still working on chapter 7 as much as I can. Again, thanks for reading and following along! Reviews, follows, and/or favorites are appreciated greatly don't forget to do those things!


	8. Releived - Halloween special!

"AHH! NO!" Ludwig yelled as he sprang up from his bed. Sweating, he looked around.

"Thank goodness, it was just a bad dream."

Ludwig was relieved that Larry did not actually do this. He always knew he would never unless some sort of magic was maybe put on him or controlling him. He remembered what happened first and shuddered. He checked the door. Still working normally. He looked back. Larry was still there. Now Ludwig had to think about how he would explain to Bowser about Lemmy and Iggy. He walked side to side with his head swirling with thoughts and images. His chances of living were probably dwindling.

"Iggy, Lemmy, I never wanted to kill you, but you were already attacking and I had no choice," Ludwig said out loud.

Ludwig saw the door handle turn. If this was Bowser, he would have to propose a reasonable excuse at Light speed. He started sweating as much as he was nervous. Then, the unexpected. Iggy and Lemmy, walking into the room crying and looking down.

"I can't believe we killed Ludwig and Larry!" Lemmy sniffed.

"We had to, it was the only thing to do," Iggy said.

Ludwig was puzzled. "How are they here? How did they kill me if I am right here?" Iggy and Lemmy looked up and jumped. "Ludwig? Larry? How… you're here?" Lemmy flew at Ludwig with his arms out and gave a big hug.

"How are _you_ guys here? I thought me and Larry killed you!"

"But I thought Lemmy and I killed you!"

"Hey, what's wrong with Larry?" Lemmy asked. Ludwig glared at him.

" _You_ hurt him. Badly." Ludwig replied grimly.

"But… Larry hurt Iggy!" Lemmy argued.

Ludwig looked at Iggy who was now looking awfully timid and fidgeting around. Ludwig could not see anything wrong with Iggy. This was until he saw his leg, broken.

Ludwig argued back. "Larry never did this when we were fighting you two!"

"But I never hurt Larry!"

They were both perplexed out of their minds. How could this be? Iggy and Lemmy said that Ludwig was weak. Ludwig and Larry said that Lemmy was strong. They are all brothers. They know each other, and they both knew this was not like them. They knew What was going on. Imposters, fakes, cheats. No wonder why their strength was opposite. At least they were reunited. Grateful, Ludwig was greatly relieved that he would not have to tell Bowser that he killed them or make up an excuse. They talked some more until they saw the door knob turning. They grew serious, confused, and frightened. Ludwig quickly ran and got a flute, a heavy one and held it like a bat. He crept to the door, getting ready to yank it open. It was like a baseball game with an intense tie, bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, and you getting ready to break the tie with a serious home run, everything going in slow motion. This is exactly what Ludwig felt like. He would act as if the figure's head was the ball and land a perfect slam on it. He felt his heart pulsing faster. The door made a click. Ludwig knew this sound. The door was opening. Nervous and trembling, Ludwig brought the bat up. The door opened suddenly quick with a slam. He was not expecting this. Slightly delayed, Ludwig swung down as hard as he could. A thundering crack was heard. Ludwig's eyes were shut, and slowly opening to see a… hole? Nothing was there. He must have missed and smashed the floor instead. He jerked up, seeing Bowser with a shock in his expression.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I, I thought you were…" Ludwig whimpered.

"Nonsense! Why would it open the door so slowly?"

"er…"

"Exactly!"

"Sorry King dad," Ludwig apologized.

What was Bowser doing here anyways?

"I came to check on you guys," Bowser said, reading Ludwig's mind. Bowser left the room shortly after a few more words.

Happy Halloween!

Ludwig went to his closet and got out a costume of Mario. He started using a wacky voice and dancing around like he was stomping on enemies. Lemmy, Larry, and Iggy fell to ground bursting with laughter. Larry wondered if Ludwig had any other costumes. He went to the closet and looked in. He saw Luigi, what looked like a toad, oddly he had Bowser, and… Peach? Why did he even have these costumes? No one knows, not even Ludwig. He grabbed the Peach costume and slipped it on, then heading towards Ludwig who was literally now putting on an act with scenes and everything. Ludwig saw Larry dressed as Peach and tried not to slip out a laugh.

"Hey Iggy! Go put on the Bowser costume!" Ludwig told Iggy.

"Wha…? Why do you even have one?"

Ludwig was kind of embarrassed. Iggy went and put on the costume. Lemmy was the "audience." Of course he did not mind at all and wanted to watch the whole thing.

"Iggy, you will know what to do once it starts, ok?

"Ok then."

Ludwig told Iggy to stand in front of "Peach." Everyone was now in position. Ludwig took a glance at Lemmy, just waiting for it to start already. Suddenly and dramatically, Ludwig yelled, "Do not worry! I will save you!" Now Iggy knew what Ludwig meant when he said once it starts. Iggy started to roar and stomp towards Ludwig.

"Oh no! He's too great and powerful!" Ludwig impersonated.

"Hahaha! You are no match for me!" Iggy acted with a gruff voice. This made Lemmy laugh. Iggy swung around and hit Ludwig with the soft and fake tail. Ludwig fake fell to the ground in distress.

"He's too strong! I will never beat him! I'm such a weak little loser!"

"Yes you are Mario! I'll just go with the all mighty King Bowser!" Larry said in a girly voice. These words did not hurt Ludwig at all since it was only acting.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Ludwig fake cried like a baby. No one could hold it in anymore. They had to let it out. The acting stopped to enormous laughter as everyone rolled on the ground.

"That was too funny!" Lemmy said even though he fell off his ball.

"It was perfect! We crushed it!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Nice job!" Ludwig complemented.

Larry was still trying to speak but could not. He was laughing like crazy. After a few more minutes, they all went to put their costumes away. The only thing is, while they were storing back the costumes, there was a mysterious black cloak in the closet that was never there. Ludwig tried taking it but unexpectedly, the cloak flung out at him and fastened him to the ground.

(Halloween special to be continued…)

Sorry this one took so long. As you saw the other small notice after chapter six, it will tell you why new chapters take a while to come out. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	9. Their own traps

Ludwig tried to get up, attempting to rip the cloak off.

"Guys! Help!"

Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry pounced around the cloak and tugged at it. Ludwig could feel it holding him less tightly. He rolled over and got in a push up position. He pushed up as hard as he could, ripping the cloak's grip and popping off the floor. Ludwig ripped it to threads and blew fire in them. As Ludwig finished it, he blew the ashes away. It must have been a trap. Ludwig knew his closet, and that had never been there. He looked in again and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Slamming the closet door shut, he spun a 180 on his heel and looked for any other trap-looking, unfamiliar objects standing out. He did not see anything. Cautiously, Ludwig crept to the door and opened it. Ludwig signaled the rest of the group to come. He had an idea.

"Guys, let's set up a trap of our own!" Ludwig exclaimed with a menacing grin. They liked the idea, but were uncomfortable being out in the open. The nearest room was Larry's, so they rushed in.

"Ok, brainstorm time," Larry said rubbing his hands together. Lemmy rolled back and forth on his ball. Iggy got out a whole experiment with all sorts of junk, blueprints, and even… chemicals? Ludwig simply sat down in a desk and planned out. Larry plainly used his brain and thoughts on the bed. Almost an hour later, there was paper and junk everywhere.

"Okay, presentations anyone?" Larry announced. With no hesitation, Iggy hopped up with a giant… _thing,_ covered with a cloth like a wicked invention. They knew this would take lots of explanation.

"Here we go," Ludwig mumbled to the others. They all chuckled. Iggy uncovered his... contraption. A very big metal frame. The frame had small holes in it. The three could not see where this was going. The top frame had what looked like long nails sticking out of it.

"So, what do you think?" Iggy asked unexpectedly. Now they were very confused. They were clearly expecting more than a swanky frame.

"That's it?" Larry chimed.

…

"Yeah."

"Anyways, here's how it works. The frame has a motion sensor, and when the _thing_ runs through it Chlorine trifluoride in gas form will be spayed out in front and the _thing_ will run through it, causing it to completely weaken due to interference with nerve function and fluoride poisoning. After that the nails up there will be shot at it using advanced mechanism with superior and pinpoint accuracy." Iggy explained. The brothers were in awe, seeing just that little thing could be so deadly. Lemmy started softly clapping, Ludwig and Larry followed. Iggy was proud and excited to see it in action. He practically slid out of the door, ready to put it to the test. His evil shriek echoed through the dark and empty halls, giving the boys chills. Ludwig stepped up as Larry started to form a dreamy smile.

 _ **I have decided to start putting some sort of accent on Ludwig's speaking now**_

"So, as you know I have a lot of instruments, undt some of them are very old undt unused. I decided to make use of those spare instruments to knock out zhat impertinent, preposterous pest once undt for all!" Ludwig said, raising his voice in anger as he remembered what it did to him. He looked at his wrist and growled. "Zhat fool shall learn vhat happens vhen you trespass into our castle undt wreak havoc." Lemmy and Larry listening to this were getting quite scared because they have seen Ludwig's wrath and it was NOT pretty.

"Uh… Ludwig?" Larry said softly.

"I VILL MAKE ITS HEAD GO INTO ITS ST- yes?" Ludwig suddenly replied.

"Can we see your plan?"

"Of course, sorry about zhat. I do not actually have it built, but I have zee plans for it. Some space, please." Lemmy and Larry moved to the side and Ludwig took a seat, holding his plan in his lap. Lemmy and Larry stuck their heads in to get a closer look. There were drawings and notes. They were surprised at the drawings because they never knew Ludwig could draw so well.

"What's that circle?" Lemmy asked, pointing to a circle near a line.

"Zhat? Eet ees a placeholder for zee _thing_."

"Got it."

Ludwig decided to explain it now since his memory was refreshed of how it would work.

"So, there eez an old undt heavy violin held on the roof tied to a rope to make eet act as a pendulum. I have also decided to go vith zee old fashioned trip wire. Zee _thing_ vill run through eet, causing zee violin to swing down undt knock zee _thing_ out. Then, ve vill finish eet off ourselves."

"Sounds good," Larry quickly said. He was not kidding, it sounded like a foolproof plan.

"I vill go set up zee trap now, vould you like to help?"

"Of course! Me and Lemmy couldn't really think of anything, so it's the least we could do."

"I was thinking of using bombs, but I don't want to blow up a fraction of the castle," Lemmy added.

"Do not vorry, I am sure eet vould have been a… _blast_ ," Ludwig joked. They all shared a laugh as they went to Ludwig's room to pick up the supplies. They closed and locked the door for a bit more safety. Minutes later, someone came knocking. The good mood dropped as the three froze.

"Guys? It's me Iggy, are you in here?"

They were all relieved as the mood changed again. Lemmy quickly bounced to the door and let Iggy in, closing and locking the door again.

"So, what are you guys doing in here?"

"Helping Luddy gather the supplies for his trap, because me and Lemmy didn't have one." Larry replied glancing at Ludwig.

"Ok, since I finished mine, - _ **It's going to be KILLER! HEHEHEHAHAAA!-**_ I'll help too."

"Now that was REALLY weird," Larry mumbled as Iggy went off towards Ludwig's closet.

They continued gathering until they had what as required. They carried everything down to a good long and empty hall. There, they got to work. Iggy managed the rope, Ludwig handled the heavy stuff, (Not just the violin) Larry and Lemmy handled the trip wire. Finally, it was done.

"If you guys vant, I could help you two come up vith an idea."

"It's ok Ludwig," Lemmy and Larry said.

"Ok then."

Now, to think of the operation and bait.

Finally, finished chapter 8, Sorry people, but updates will be much less frequent, but this story is long before done, so stay tuned for future updates, Thanks! Also, thanks guest -whoever you are out there- for the good review!

I'm going to start a poll: Who's your favorite Koopaling?

Kind of lame, but I'm bored, send me a private message stating your answer. If you would like a shout out, be sure to say that too!

(If you want one and you don't mention it, I will assume you don't want one)


End file.
